Join the Boxing Club
by Alternoob
Summary: Sasagawa Ryohei had spent an extremely long time asking Sawada Tsunayoshi to join the boxing club for his fiery passion. Now, he reveals why he was so persistent on the matter. Rated T for sexual references, may change later.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first attempt at fanfiction. Please forgive me for anything bad also this is a single chapter for the time being, more will likely to come.  
I actually posted this first to Tumblr, and then I figured out how to use this site lol. xD

Set quite some time after the whole ordeal in the Future with Byakuran, Sawada Tsunayoshi's life had cooled down; the vongola family, the mafia business had died down for the time being, Tsuna would spend his time just like he would at middle school. It's the same for everyone in the family, except for one rather extreme man, Sasagawa Ryohei… it was time for him to finallymake his move.

"YO SAWADA! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!" It was Ryohei's informal greeting towards the timid boy now.

Tsuna was eating lunch on the rooftop of Nami Middle just like he would any other day, Yamamoto and Gokudera bickering like always, it was a good time for the mafia business to cool down.

"O-onii-san!?" The brunette questioned with shock, like it was his regular response to the extreme guy.

The right arm just had to be listening to Ryohei's outburst, reading to defend his boss at anytime. "Stop pestering Juudaime, Lawn-head!" He pleaded with the voice of anger, which was rather uncommon in him these days. Nothing had really irritated him seeing as what happened in the past.

"What!? Octopus-head! I'll beat you to the EXTREME!" The insults were flying back and forth like a game of badminton. The fury in Gokudera's face was blatantly obvious, as he stood up from next to Tsuna, grabbing a small stick of dynamite from inside his shirt. They were both fired up to do something to the other silverette.

"Maa maa, Gokudera-kun, Senpai." Yamamoto's calm and soothing words seemed to halt the almost-battle on the rooftop. Gokudera gave the other one the flick like he wasn't worth his own time, seating himself next to Tsuna again finishing the remains of his lunch.

Ryohei decided also to sit down near the other three members of the Vongola family, eating his own lunch which he had brought up. The noise level while eating was almost silent, you could practically hear the furious chewing Gokudera was showing towards the lawn head.

It was time to head back to class, Gokudera was the first to get up and leave, shortly followed by Yamamoto. The smoking bomber seemed slightly more pissed than usual, from the outburst Ryohei delivered, he even elected to ignore Yamamoto most of the time walking back to class.

"You coming, Tsuna?" The rain guardian prompted casually, still following Gokudera.

The brunette replied, "Y-yes, Yamamoto!" He was quite hasty to get back to class, he could see Kyoko again and maybe talk to her.

"Sawada…" the other silverette mentioned in a calmer-than-usual tone. He wasn't yelling to the extreme like always. He grabbed Tsuna's right hand as he walked past him, wanting him to stop and hear him out. By this time the Rain and Storm had both been out of sight, making their way back to class. "You see, there's an extreme reason I ask you to join the boxing club all the time." The compassion in the Sun's eyes could clearly be seen, especially by Tsuna.

"Huh, onii-san?" he questioned quite timidly. "W-what is it?"

Ryohei stammered when he thought it was finally time for him to bring up therealreason for asking him to join up with the boxing team. It was truly a side he had never shown to anyone, except maybe Kyoko and it would have been a rare moment, for theperson he loved.

"It's because I-I-I l-like you! Extremely!" The silverette finally blurted out with the hope no one had overheard of his confession to the boss.

Tsuna had blushed at the thought that someone actually liked him, and it was the one person he was afraid would start to feel in a romantic way.

"Well… uhh… anno…" he had no idea how to respond to the extreme confession of love, it was a new concept even to him, who he had only really felt for his sister, Kyoko. Tsuna knew there was always the lingering feeling for him, but the confession could amplify that. There was a glimmer of eagerness in the Sun's eyes, hoping he would get the answer he wanted.

"I uh… kinda l-like you too, onii-san!" he mentioned timidly. A wide smile grew on the silverette's face. He had gotten the answer he truly wanted.

"Alright!" He yelled towards the skies above him. "This is extremely awesome!" He was so happy, he couldn't contain himself with the excitement. He got up, still holding the wrist of the skinnier boy, asking what the original question was.

Tsuna had pondered the question a bit, now knowing what the real intention of him joining the boxing club would be. "Y-yes, I'll join…" he mentioned quietly.

Ryohei was overfilled with joy, he punched to the sky as a sign of victory. It was an extremely awesome lunch for him, as well as the timid boy, knowing that something else might blossom from this later. The Sun Guardian stood taller than Tsuna, leaning into his forehead, pecking it slightly as a sign that he wanted this to go further than it was. The boss blushed even more, his face was bright red, while he stood in shock.

"Onii-san! That was uncalled for!" Tsuna exclaimed with embarassment. The extreme guy was already jogging down from the rooftop, back to class which he might've been late for. He stood there in amazement at the move his guardian pulled at him, it was lucky no one saw it then. The redness from his face died down while he let all a little smile. It was evident Sawada was also happy with the result of what happened that day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm sorry if this took long, I've kinda had no motivation to do anything constructive right now. :/ But anyway, this is the second installment of my first fanfiction so I hope you like it. ^^

**Summary:** Ryohei has confessed his feelings to Tsuna, and he reciprocated those feelings with a positive response. Tsuna has joined the Boxing Club to spend more time with Ryohei.

—

The bell for the end of class had rung. As usual, Ryohei ran off to the sports area into the room dedicated for boxing, punching the air as he did so. Finally his successful attempt for recruiting Sawada Tsunayoshi into the boxing club had worked, while he rushed there in anticipation to see him walk through the doors and train with him to the extreme.

—Meanwhile, in class 2A—

"Juudaime!" Gokudera said with excitement, his normal greeting for the soon-to-be Vongola boss while they walked out the classroom. "Do you have any plans for after school?"

"Yo, Tsuna!" It was Yamamoto, casually greeting him as well, interrupting the Storm Guardian asking Tsuna about plans.

"Damn you, Baseball Idiot! Why'd you have to interrupt me!?" The silverette quickly got into his unrequitted attitude, like he were out of smokes. He didn't like the way the Rain Guardian was so casual about everything, but that was part of fulfilling the role.

"G-Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto…" Tsuna mentioned quietly, about to answer the silverette's question. "I was about to go see Onii-san, he wanted to see me after school."

You could tell Gokudera was pissed at the sound of that Turf Top taking time out of the Sky Guardian's life to go on about boxing and so on, it didn't interest him in the slightest.

"Tch, it's fine, Juudaime." He exasperated with anger in him. "I need to go buy things anyway." He actually wanted to spend some time with his boss, but it could wait, he was seeing him everyday still.

"Maa maa, Gokudera." Yamamoto tried to calm down a fired up Storm while he was leaving. He had baseball practice to attend to, his normal after-school activities. Tsuna knew this, and let him go off with Gokudera, trying to calm him down on the way.

Tsuna let out a slight sigh in relief it wasn't that big of a deal, smiled to himself and made his way to where the boxing club was situated.

—The Boxing Club—

Inside the boxing club was a lean, muscled up teenager alone in the room, beating a punching bag senseless. Ryohei was wearing nothing but his regular shorts used in the sport, armed with his standard boxing gloves over his hands. He was wailing at the punching bag, screaming out extreme phrases to pump himself up for his training.

"Onii-san, I'm here!" It was Tsuna at the door as he slid it open, finding nothing but a boxing ring in the middle. Looking to the side, he could see the Sun Guardian, beating relentlessly into the bag before him. Sweat was dripping from his forehead, glistening upon his trained abs as he beat it up. The younger boy was almost starstruck at Ryohei's physical condition. He knew he was extremely athletic and competitive with his boxing, but he never really took the time to admire the silverette's body in training.

"Oh, Sawada!" He said with a happy expression on his face. "I'm extremely happy you're here!" Ryohei sat down at a nearby bench, taking a drink of water gesturing Tsuna to join him.

"Umm… where's everyone else?" The younger one questioned, while being seated.

"Ohh, they're extremely not here!" He mentioned. "Today's not a normal training day, but I like to work out to the EXTREME!"

"Mhm!" Tsuna was happy to see his Sun Guardian alone in the boxing club room. It wouldn't be right if he wasn't training to the extreme. But there was another thing he wanted to look at with the current time - his washboard abs. The sweat flowing down the bumps on the way to the bench and floor was simply amazing, well in Tsuna's eyes anyway.

Ryohei took a big gulp of water, with the young brunette staring at his body. "Sawada, what's wrong?" He questioned while starting to check out the younger one's body.

"Oh, anno… I was just admiring how much work you put into your body…" Tsuna was getting nervous, embarassed even. His cheeks started to bloom into a rosy colour at the thought of being caught out checking the Sun Guardian out. It was a mutual feeling though, Ryohei loved it when people awed in how much he'd work out just to get a body like that.

Ryohei was really happy when he found out the person he admired liked his body. "Yeah, it's extremely awesome!" It was one of the things he was proud of, his boxing ability and his body which he worked so hard on.

There was an awkward silence in the room for a second, Tsuna's face still rosy as ever and Ryohei with a large grin on his face. The sound of a baseball hitting the bat could be heard, it was most likely Yamamoto training hard with his friends.

In a swift movement, the silverette leaned over to Tsuna's body while he was staring at the ripped abs. He gotten in really close to the Sky Guardian, right into his face. Tsuna placed his hand on Ryohei's body, instinctively to hold him up, but also getting a feel for his rock hard abs. The Sun Guardian whispered to the brunette, "It's pretty extreme, isn't it…" and opened his mouth, attempting to lick the younger guardian's lips.

Tsuna was awestruck again, with his entire face going red with the advancements Ryohei was bringing onto him. He briefly nodded to the silverette's question, slowly opening his mouth for the other tongue to slip into it, connecting a first kiss. Their tongues swirling around each other's mouths while their lips connected, Ryohei prompted for Tsuna to lay down on the bench for him to get more comfortable. The younger one complied, laying comfortably on the bench, keeping his hand on the Sun Guardian's abs, feeling him up. The kissing kept going with the brunette finally getting into the motion of things. Ryohei casually slipped his right hand up Tsuna's shirt, getting to feel up the body of the younger one, just how skinny he was. It was this stage the boxer's pants started to feel a bit tight for him, but only slightly. Tsuna could feel the erection peeling up against his leg, but it didn't bother him so much as he was already in the swing of things, so he would just let Ryohei take control of the situation.

Time passed, the skies started to change their hue to a light shade of orange. It was getting late, Gokudera must've been wondering where Tsuna was. Ryohei's rising erection subsided after a while, knowing he would get the opportunity to get even closer with Tsuna at another stage. He got up, grabbed a towel and prompted himself over to the showers where he could clean up after himself and the passionate make-out session.

Tsuna was also sweating from the experience like none other before, although he felt uncomfortable seeing the boxer in the showers alone. He was nervous about leaving him as well.

"Well, Onii-san. I think I should be going, mom would be worried about me! Hahaha!" Tsuna let out a chuckle saying that last bit. He blushed before leaving Ryohei to his own devices. It was a fun experience for him, nothing he had ever done before.

"It was fun, Onii-san."

"Extremely!"

Tsuna left the boxing club and made his way home, while Ryohei stayed in the showers getting clean from his workout before. There was something about the brunette which he liked, something different from everyone else. The Sun Guardian felt he could be truthful with him about his feelings, a relationship he couldn't share with anyone else. He smiled at the absent Sawada, proceeding to take his shower.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**


End file.
